Suicide l
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: —ingatlah. Bagaikan secerca cahaya dalam kegelapan, terdapat seseorang yang menyayangimu apa adanya. Kazusa merasa kehidupannya hancur. Ditindas, dikucilkan, hingga dikhianati pun semua pernah ia rasakan. Hingga suatu hari, ia pun berencana untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. First fict in this fandom. Suicide versi satu. Request Natsume Viona-chan.


**-****Suicide l****-**

***Request Natsume Viona-chan***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Kamichama Karin belongs to Koge Donbo**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): K****azusa x Jin**

**Genre: ****Angst, Friendship, (slight) ****Romance****, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Typo(s), alurlambat/ngebut, all in Normal PoV****, Suicide versi 1, OOC characters, First fict in KK fandom, terinspirasi oleh salah satu cerita di Chicken Soup for the soul yang mirip dengan cerita ini**

**Summary:****-ingatlah. Bagaikan secerca cahaya dalam kegelapan, terdapat seseorang yang menyayangimu apa adanya. Kazusa merasa kehidupannya hancur. Ditindas, dikucilkan, hingga dikhianati pun semua pernah ia rasakan. Hingga suatu hari, ia pun berencana untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.**

Kazusa tersenyum pahit melihat sebuah silet di genggaman tangannya.

Ia sudah lelah dengan hidup ini–

Ia sudah lelah dengan semua penghinaan yang tak berujung ini–

Ia sudah lelah. _Terlalu_ lelah.

Senyuman miris pun tampak di paras cantik gadis berambut panjang tersebut. Ia pun mengangkat silet di tangan kanannya lalu meletakkannya tepat di atas urat nadi tangan kirinya.

Kalian dapat tebak apa yang akan ia lakukan, bukan?

Benar sekali.

Kazusa berencana untuk bunuh diri dengan memotong urat nadinya. Ia sudah merasa terlalu terbebani dengan dunia penuh akan kebohongan ini.

Dunia ini begitu pahit–

Terlalu pahit–

Mulai dari penindasan, pengucilan, hingga pengkhianatan. Semua itu pernah ia alami. Dan hal tersebut tidaklah manis.

Hal itu merupakan kepahitan dunia yang membuatnya begitu terpuruk dan hancur.

Hancur.

Hancur hingga berkeping-keping dan tak bersisa.

Tidak, bukan dirinyalah yang hancur. Namun impiannya, harapannya, juga kehidupannya–

Hidupnya hancur.

Kedua orangtuanya selalu saja menimbulkan keributan saat pulang ke rumah. Dan akhir minggu ini, mereka akan bercerai.

Resmi bercerai–

Oh Tuhan.

Kapan penderitaannya akan berakhir?

Apa mereka tidak memikirkan bagaimana kedepannya hidup Kazusa? Bagaimana ia hidup nantinya, bagaimana kehidupan sekolahnya, dan bagaimana–

–_kehidupnya kelak sebagai anak yang diasuh oleh satu orang tua?_

.

.

.

Kazusa merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah beban.

Jika ia mati, maka kedua orangtuanya takkan perlu memikirkannya dan masalah ekonomi akan terselesaikan, bukan?

Oh, keluarga Kazusa bukanlah keluarga yang kaya. Mereka juga tidak terlalu miskin, namun tetap saja–

Ayahnya, sering menggunakan uang mereka untuk berjudi, minum minuman keras, dan semacamnya hingga ekonomi mereka menjadi sempit. Mungkin hal itulah yang memicu terjadinya perceraian diantara orangtuanya.

Selain itu, jika ayahnya sudah mabuk, Kazusa akan disakiti, baik itu disakiti secara fisik ataupun psikis.

Dan gadis itu tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Mengenai ibunya, ia jauh lebih sering keluar rumah daripada mengurus Kazusa di rumah.

Tentu saja hal itu menyedihkan hati Kazusa.

Apalagi mengetahui realita bahwa kedua orangtuanya tak memiliki rasa sayang kepadanya menggores luka yang begitu dalam dalam hatinya.

Karena itulah, ia berencana untuk mengakhiri hidupnya–

Mengakhiri semuanya–

Dengan memotong urat nadi tangan kirinya.

Lihat? Hal itu sangatlah simpel. Akan tetapi... mengapa hal tersebut sangat menyakitkan?

Bagaikan kelopak yang terbang tertiup angin, semudah itulah semuanya menghilang dari hadapannya.

Kazusa mengatupkan kedua matanya erat-erat –bersiap merasakan sakit akibat potongan pembulu darah. Jari-jari lentiknya dengan perlahan menekan silet tersebut hingga sang pisau pun tampak.

Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya.

Ia siap dengan hal ini.

Ialah yang memutuskannya sendiri dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa-

_-hanya inilah jalan satu-satunya untuk lepas dari penjajahan dunia._

Kazusa pun menggesek pisau itu –menariknya ke atas dan kebawah. Maka, perlahan pisau tersebut pun mengiris lapisan terluar kulitnya. Sedikit lagi pisau tersebut akan sampai pada sang urat, namun–

_KRIINNGG!_

-sebuah suara berhasil menghentikkan aktifitasnya.

Kazusa terdiam.

Kini terdapat dua pilihan: mengangkat telepon masuk tersebut atau melanjutkan aksinya. Jika ia mengangkat telepon tersebut, maka proses bunuh dirinya akan tertunda.

Sedangkan jika ia melanjutkan aksinya, maka sang penelpon kemungkinan akan merasa curiga. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama berdebat di pikirannya, Kazusa pun memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Toh menerima telepon atau tidak, hidupnya kelak juga berakhir sama seperti keyakinannya.

Ia pun meletakkan silet di loker meja sebelum menatap layar ponsel dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan pengelihatannya. Setelah itu, ia menautkan kedua alisnya –kebinggungan.

Jin.

Itulah nama sang penelpon.

Aneh. Seingatnya ia tak memiliki banyak kaitan dengan lelaki tersebut. Yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah dimana ia entah-bagaimana bisa lupa mengerjakan PR dan memutuskan untuk mengopi PR-nya.

Hanya itu.

Lantas, ada apa ini? Namun Kazusa tidak berpikir banyak dan menekan tombol hijau.

"_Halo?"_

"Ha-Halo?"

"_Ini Kazusa, kan?"_

"I-Iya?" Kazusa menjawab dengan ragu. "A-Ada apa ya?"

"_Untuk pesta ulang tahunku minggu depan, apa kau mau datang ke rumahku?"_

Kazusa tercekat.

"K-Kau mengundangku?"

"_E-Eh? Tentu saja, kau kan salah satu teman sekelasku."_

Kazusa tak dapat berkata-kata.

Teman.

Selama ini ia hanyalah menganggap dirinya tak berguna dan tidak dianggap oleh orang lain. Kali ini saja–

-apakah ia masih dapat berharap bahwa terdapat seseorang yang memikirkan dirinya?

Memikirkan dirinya yang bahkan hampir tak diketahui eksistensinya saat berada di kelas–

Memikirkan dirinya yang hanya dikenali oleh beberapa orang , dan oh. Ia masih dapat menghitung orang-orang tersebut dengan jari tangannya.

Cairan bening dari kedua irisnya itu satu persatu meluncur menuruni pipi tanpa diperintah. Nafasnya pun menjadi tersendat-sendat.

"_O-Oi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"_

Kazusa mengepalkan tangannya erat disela-sela isakannya. Ia mengusahakan dirinya untuk tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"U-Um..."

"_..."_

"..."

"_..."_

"..."

"_Jadi... bagaimana?"_ Senyuman Kazusa mengembang, ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"A-Aku akan datang," tuturnya pelan sambil berusaha menghentikan isakannya. Jin yang berada di ujung telepon pun mengangguk ragu, ia masih terlihat kebinggungan dengan Kazusa yang terdengar seperti menangis.

"_K-Kalau begitu kututup ya telponnya."_

"E-Eh! Tunggu Dulu!"

"_Apa?"_

"U-Um..."

"_...?"_

"U-Um, a-aku.."

"_Ha?"_

"U-Um... T-Terima kasih!"

"_Ha? Untuk ap-"_

"Sudah ya! Kututup teleponnya!"

"_Hei, tunggu! Apa maksud-"_

"_Jaa ne_!"

_TIIIITT_

Telepon pun ditutup sepihak oleh Kazusa –meninggalkan Jin yang begitu kebinggungan akan reaksi yang diterimanya. Kazusa menghela nafasnya lalu menatap layar ponselnya.

Kemudian gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke loker dimana ia meletakkan sang silet. Kazusa tersenyum pahit sebelum berjalan kearah loker tersebut–

-dan menutupnya.

Kazusa tersenyum miris.

Ia tahu.

Ia tahu bahwa keputusannya inilah keputusan yang tepat. Setidaknya, ia belum melihat sisi lain dari pandangan negatif mengenai kehidupannya.

Mungkin saja masih terdapat orang-orang yang cukup peduli padanya di luar sana –hanya saja ia perlu berusaha keras mencarinya.

Ia sekali lagi tersenyum –tersenyum tulus mengingat peristiwa tadi.

_Andai saja Jin tahu bahwa dirinya-lah yang berhasil menghentikan aksi bunuh diri Kazusa..._

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

**Halo. Saya rasa ini pertama kalinya buat di fandom Kamichama Karin. Ini sendiri request dari temen saya, Viona-chan! *hug* #nak. Maaf kalau OOC, soalnya saya cuman nonton Kamichama Karin yang pertama ._. Jadinya aneh kan? Jinnya saya buat malah kayak sifatnya Kazune *sweatdrop***

**Ini terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita Chicken Soup... ceritanya mirip-mirip begini dan inti moralnya sama. Saya buat cerita ini soalnya saya lihat cukup banyak remaja yang mati bunuh diri hanya karena putus cita, bullying, dsb.**

**Maaf karena banyak kesalahan, dan lain-lain... Maaf juga kalau menambah sampah di fandom ini... *tears***

**Sekian, _jaa ne_~!**

**[Suicide ll takkan di-publish di fandom ini, tapi di fandom tempat asal saya, Vocaloid]**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
